


Consumed

by notenoughtogivebread



Series: Klaine Advent 2013 [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Attempted Sexual Assault, Other, Season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2018-04-09 09:34:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4343426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notenoughtogivebread/pseuds/notenoughtogivebread
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Klaine Advent 2013. Kurt immediately after Dave's assault in the locker room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consumed

Kurt stumbled blindly out of the darkened locker room, leaving behind the boy consumed by his own self-loathing. The tears at first fell freely as he gathered his scattered belongings together, his books, the cell phone that had skidded to rest next to the art room door. He opened the screen and saw the single word Blaine had texted him—the word that just moments ago had made him feel like Superman—but that now sparked something cold in his stomach.

Courage, he’d always needed courage. But maybe this had been more like recklessness. It sure seemed that only a reckless boy would have risked—that. Only recklessness would lead to him learning things he’d rather not have known. Kurt had never thought the world was a simple place; he knew there was more gray in it than strict right and wrong, black and white. He knew that.

Oh, he needed to wash the taste of—of desperation and fear out of his mouth, he thought.

The water bottle was in his locker, and there was his little shrine: the collage and Blaine’s impossibly composed, handsome face. He looked picture-Blaine in the eyes as he drank greedily. Had there always been that hint of longing in the other boy’s face, that sadness in the smile? He wanted so for Blaine to be perfect, to be his own personal “It gets better” poster boy, maybe even to be his savior. But maybe he was just another boy—like Kurt, hell, like Dave—trying to figure out how to BE in this world.

Kurt packed his bag and snapped the locker shut. He was done with McKinley for the day. Eighth period art would just have to get along without him today.

He turned to the door, slipping the phone out of his pocket and quickly texting, “Can we talk tonight or in morning?” as he headed to the Navigator. He needed time alone and a hot, hot shower before he could face his dad.


End file.
